Transparent Love
by left-alone
Summary: .SasuSaku. Sakura is kidnapped one night by none other Sasuke. But why? And what’s this got to do with Sakura’s father? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Sakura is kidnapped one night by non other Sasuke. The road gets tough when unwanted feeling develop. And what's this got to do with Sakura's father? SasuSaku AU

I hope you like this story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Unpacking her stuff, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. It was her first time in a dorm. She didn't know what to expect. It was a heck lot tougher then she imagined. Fortunately, her roommate was kind to let help her out.

"Here's the last of your boxes," her roommate walked in with a broad smile, "Sakura, I was thinking, maybe we could order some pizza and relax for a while?"

"That'll be great," Sakura beamed her a smile.

"Cool. I'll go order us a double-cheese down the block and pick up a movie."

"Yeah, but is it ok? I mean it's dark out and all," Sakura said in a worried tone.

"Oh, don't worry. Besides you won't get scared. There are people moving in remember?" she said with a reassured grin.

"Yeah, true. Okay, I'll see you in a bit," Sakura waved her friend goodbye before going back to her unpacking.

She placed her clothing in the dresser and all her books on the shelves above the desk. Only one light source in the middle of the ceiling was giving off light. Sakura made a note to herself to go shopping and pick up some study lamps, a few paintings for the bare walls, some greens (plants), and some luxurious, but funky bean bags. Also this room lacked homely touches and most importantly color.

If college was as tough as she imagines then she's got to at least get used to her surroundings before starting her actual studies. She wandered how her teachers are going to be or how was she going to make new friends. This all added to her troubles even more.

It was true that Sakura was smart, intelligent, slight feisty girl, but this was a big step even for her. Her mother had always told her to be strong, but calm in every situation. She always took her advice seriously, but soon she realized that this world isn't what she imagines it. For her it was too scary to think about it.

* * *

"So then he released the content of the milk shake through his nose. His expression was priceless," she and her roommate laughed at the joke.

"I bet it was," Sakura replied. She wondered how her roommate could be so carefree, probably because she didn't have an overprotective father as Sakura. Sakura envied her.

After around 12:00 am, they finished the movie and were just relaxing on the small carpet, "Why are you always so carefree?" Sakura questioned out of the blue. This stunned her roommate.

After recovering from the shock she spoke with a chuckle, "What do you mean?"

"You know, you're always happy when I see you. You never worry or complain," Sakura asked.

"Well I see life as an opportunity to be you. I want to enjoy myself while I'm here. I mean how many times do you get live a life? Once. My dad always told me that 'everything will work out.' I believed that since… I can't even remember," she closed the pizza box lid, "I want an easy, carefree life. (**A/N:** sound familiar?) If everyone can see that then there's nothing to worry."

Her words struck her. Maybe she was being too uptight and a worrywart. Maybe this college experience won't be so bad. She smiled at her friend before giving her a hug before going to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the sound of a something unlock. She looked around and saw the window opened. She looked around her room before approaching the window. She closed the window gently. Funny, she remembered closing it.

She leapt on her bed. She was about to fall into a deep slumber, but she felt something tighten around her waist. She let her hand slide down until she met a, what felt like, an arm. She screamed, flipped open her covers and switched on the light, but there was nothing there. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much soda. It was never a good idea, but that seemed a little out there.

She decided to ignore it and try for another sleep, but it was difficult. She was beginning to sweat a bit. She told herself over and over again that it was nothing, but she had a feeling something was wrong. She tried to fall a sleep, but was no use. Finally, she began thinking about how fun college is going to be and how many friends she'll make. It was working.

Suddenly the same hand wrapped around her waist, but that wasn't all. She felt another hand snake around her neck up to her lips. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the figure beside her. Before any words spilled out of her mouth something soft like a handkerchief was placed on it and before she could take in what was happening, she fell lifeless in the figures arms, eyes closed and body cold.

* * *

**TBC. **

**A/N:** So how was it? I know it was short, but because it the beginning, I decided to make it short. Of course the next chapter will be longer. Tell what you thought of it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Thanks to all my great reviewers who reviewed. You're all great! Also those of you tuned in. Thank you, too!

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Struggle consumed her as she tried to release her eyelids to have a better look at her surroundings. It was a miserable task that she felt too tired to do so. Soon her senses became alive. She was on something cold, like concrete and something was attached to her mouth. In her hypothesis, it was probably duct tape. In fear she wriggled her eyes open only to be met by, bitter, shivering darkness. The only source giving light was a tiny window at the top. From the looks of it, it was still pretty dark outside.

So she _was_ asleep on the concrete floor. She tried to lift her hand up to her mouth but it, itself was fastened with her other hand, behind her back. She looked down at her feet with a fight. They were also secured with rope. With some energy left in her, she swiftly sat up, her back against what she hoped to be a wall.

She tried to recall what happened to her, but only got a throbbing, headache in return. She cried out in pain, but the tape around her mouth muffled them all. This was all too daunting for her. A few tears trickled down her face as she tried to be calm.

_This could be just a dream or rather a nightmare. _She tried to think positive. Of the entire nightmares she had, it had to be this one that she had to be stuck in, and in her pajamas too.

She lifted her head up against the wall so she can have a better look at the window up above. It was pretty dim outside, but the sun was soon going to come out any time. If she was lucky she might wake up soon. Until then she might as well get some rest. Even in her nightmare she felt drained.

Without another second thought, her eyes were shut tight and she was out.

* * *

A crackle and a thud woke her up. She was startled. Her gaze was hazy, but she felt that she woke up from her nightmare, but when all seemed right she realized that this was not a mere nightmare. 

A dark figure slowly approached her with something in hand. Her heart raced at an extremely high speed.

"Here," it spoke up when it came to view from the sunlight. He was quite cold looking.

He placed the tray in front of her. His slightly silky, dark locks covered his face as he bent down. She watched him as he came and spun her so he can untie her hands. Putting her back to her original state he roughly took of the tape from her mouth, gaining a scream from her.

With that he left her there and sat across her, instead of leaving. She looked at him for a moment, but he had shut his eyes and crossed his arms. It sort of relived her that someone was here, but it was just as frightening. She couldn't speak.

Tearing her gaze away she looked at the food offered. It was nothing special. A piece of toast, a half glass full of orange juice and two slices of an apple. Though the apple looked dried out and brown. The toast was kind of hard and the juice didn't have any viscosity at all.

She pushed the tray away, making a slight scratching sound. There was no way she was going to eat. She had no appetite left.

This caught his attention and he looked up at her scared face. With a silent sigh, he got up and approached her. He took the ropes and began to tie her hands again behind her back. She struggled, "if you struggle, you'll get hurt," he said stopping for her to relax.

She calmed down waited for him to finish, "What am I doing here?" she asked in a silent voice, just above a whisper. Tears began slip from her eyes. When he turned her back, he was facing her.

"Don't ask me," he replied as he started to pull out the tape from the roll.

"Wait, you don't have to put that on my mouth. Please, I promise I won't scream," she pleaded.

He stopped taking out anymore tape. She could see his emotionless dark eyes piercing through her, "I can't do that," he said as he began to tape her mouth.

"Please," she begged, more tears came down. He shook his head slightly and then left her there alone.

This was not good. She sobbed her heart out. Why was this happening to her?

With the events that just happened, she realized that she was… _kidnapped. _(**A/N:** ok so she's turning eighteen so I guess she's still a child or a kid)

* * *

The entire afternoon was the same. Twisting and turning in the same spot. She felt so restless. With no tears to give, she was left with wary eyes and messy hair. Her pink locks were covering her face. 

She needed to find a way out of here and soon. With just about an hour left until its dusk, she needed to think. A few more minutes passed but still no luck.

When she heard something tickle her feet, she started to laugh. It was hard to see what it was. She looked down to her feet with difficulty. She saw what looked like white fur and a pink string like tail. _Oh my gosh, IT'S A FREAKIN' RAT! _She jumped to her feet with difficulty.

She began hopping and her dried face once again turned damp. She was screaming, but the tape again muffled it out. She was sick and tired of this.

She made her way to the door, where that guy had just come. With her wrists tied, she couldn't do anything, but her fingers were tracing along the wall for something sharp, like a hammered nail gone wrong, or a hook or anything. There was nothing there. All she found were bolts. There was nothing sharp found.

She moved further away from the door, still tracing with her fingers and hopping. She took a break every few feet. Just as she was about to move one more foot, something got caught between her toes and she fell, face down with a thud.

With silent sobs, she stayed like that. She didn't want to do this. She can't. She didn't care how the floor smelled, or how there were rats roaming about, she wanted to leave, anywhere but here.

Just when she was about to fall a sleep, someone interrupted her. She looked up at the person who woke her up. It was he again. Her gaze turned into a glare. She wanted to skin him alive right now, tears still falling madly.

He crouched down near her and ripped the tape off of her mouth. She gave a yelp at the pain. As he began untying her hands, "if you're… here to offer… me food… I don't want it," she said between sobs.

"Relax. You're being moved. I'm just here to take you to see our leader," he explained to her. She dried her tears with the free hands.

"Hn, I hope it's better then this trash of a room," she said as he undid her legs. Breathing a sigh from the freedom, she got up, "what's your name anyway?" she asked him as he followed.

"None of your concern," he said and motioned her to follow him.

"Well, I was just wondering. Since you're going to be 'serving' me, I might as well know your name," she said as he led her outside. She looked around and saw that he was heading up the long staircase.

"I'm not serving you. I'm following orders," he replied in a cold, wary tone.

"You're right and I'll probably be killed here anyhow, so might as well enjoy these last few days," she said in a low tone. She probably will. With the looks of things, this isn't some ordinary gang of people who has taken her, "Anyway, I'm Sakura."

"I'm aware," he said. He wondered why she was being so laid back and… friendly? Just a few minutes ago she looked like she was ready to chop his head off.

"Good," she replied and continued following him.

The staircase led them straight outside. She looked at the surroundings. It was like a jungle. It was pretty creepy. She could here screams in the distance, but she realized that those were just birds.

She turned her attention back to him. Then she comprehended that she was free. She could run away. She wasn't tied or anything. This was too easy. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize his gaze on her.

"Don't think that 'cause you're not secured to anything that you're free," he said and walked along once more.

"Why?" she questioned while hurriedly running beside him. It was better then watching hid back in silence. The path was very skinny and she felt uncomfortable with the dense woods around her.

"This is a private island, in the southeast of the Pacific Ocean. There's no way you can escape," he explained.

"But there's always the possibility that no one can find me and I can live on my own," she argued.

"No chance. We have tighter security then Area 51," he said. She sighed at his response. If what he said was true then there was no way she's going to escape.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a big luxurious mansion. When they got to the front gate, he whispered something to the guards. They nodded and opened the door. He turned towards her and motioned her to follow him.

Suddenly she became frightened. What if she was going to be executed here? What if these were her last few minutes? The thoughts scared her immensely.

They made their way into the main hall. It was beautifully decorated. The floor was marble and the windows were decorated with dark velvet. There were statues everywhere. The furniture looked divine and the crystal chandeliers were hung on the ceiling.

"We're here," he said as we entered a private office. The man on the chaired turned to face the two, while smoking a pipe.

When Sakura saw him, her jaw dropped to the floor. She pointed at him accusingly and said, "…you."

* * *

**TBC. **

**A/N**: So how was it? I know that was a cliffy and I never gave Sasuke's name away. I know I've made Sasuke talk too much. Well it's all part of the plot. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please forgive me of any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please review!

Here are review responses:

**pei-chan** Why Sasuke? Well I had to make it that way, other wise my plot wouldn't work out. Thank you for your comment! And here's your update!

**Akatsuki Blaze** Thank you for the comment and here's your update!

**Shinobi Darkbeak** Thank you for the review and the hell I will.

**Chixon** yeah, I made him quite sneaky. Anyway as to why Sasuke? Just wait and see. Thank you for the review!

**Princess Sakura Haruno** thank you for the comment and here's your update!

**sneruol-Akemi** yup and I'm still going! Thanks for the review!

**Dark Angelic Kitty** Thank you! I'm glad it got your interest! Thanks again for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sorry for the late update. I've got a lot of work to do. Also thanks to those of you who reviewed and those of who tuned in!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The man on the chair turned to face the two, while smoking a pipe.

When Sakura saw him, her jaw dropped to the floor. She pointed at him accusingly and said, "…you."

"'Glad you remembered me, Sakura," he said as he placed his pipe on the side and intertwined his fingers in front of his face. With a wicked smile, he motioned her to sit down in one of the chairs offered in front of the desk.

"No thanks," she murmured still looking at his crimson pools. "Why have you taken me, Itachi?" she questioned as her voice rose with every word spoken.

"In all do time, your questioned will be answered. Meanwhile, why don't you settle down here for today? You look awe full," he pointed a finger at her torn and dirty pajamas. "We don't want your father to see you in that state… or me for the-matter-of-fact," he spoke the last part a little to suggestively.

"What has this got to do with father?" she asked, her brows knitted, "wait, don't tell me you're holding me ransom because you want father's money."

Itachi motioned Sasuke to exit the room. It seemed he had some private things to discuss with her. As was ordered, Sasuke left the room and went outside to stand in the hallway.

Sasuke waited and waited for a sign, so he can get on with his orders. Apparently talking privately did not fall on his schedule today, but without question he did what he was told.

He leaned casually against the marble wall and closed his eyes. He heard a couple of gasps through the wooden doors and wondered what Itachi might be filling her ears with. Or it could be that Itachi wanted to keep her here her entire life, in other words as his wife, but he wouldn't do that… _would he? Would he force on her? _He shook his head and tried to take his mind off of the subject, but no avail.

Just then the door opened, revealing a very sad Sakura. She sniffled a few times and shook her head slightly. With a sigh she turned around to face a very curious Sasuke. She had a look of innocence back on her features. Sasuke, at some extent, was relieved.

They started at each other for a few second before Sakura decided to break this eerie silence, "umm… can you show me my room?"

He looked away and motioned her to follow him to the opposite end of the hallway. Once there, they turned left and down the stairs that led to the room in the basement. Sasuke slid the pair of doors open and stood still, so Sasuke can enter the room.

"The door will be locked and only opened when it's breakfast, lunch, or supper time. No snacks and/or luxury items. Please do not attempt to escape through the tiny window. We do not want you suffocate," he said bluntly. He pressed a button on the device secured to his belt. "Lastly, there'll be a guard here to watch the door."

She digested all of it in. "Do you talk to all of your hostages like you're some sort of a robot? And am I that fat that I won't be able to go through that window?"

"Look, lady. I'm just doing my job. I don't care if you like the way I speak. I just tell you what I'm told," he said with a frown. _Did_ he talk like a robot?

Sigh. "No point in arguing with you there," she said calmly.

He nodded. "I'll be back here in approximately three hours. That should be enough time for you to change and get cleaned up."

"Yeah," she said apparently to no one. With that he left her there and locked the door securely.

She looked around the room given to her. It was a plain cubic room with a small window right above the bed, which was located opposite of the door. There was a small side table beside it with a lamp on top. There was a door on the right side of the room. She guessed it most probably was the washroom. With a sigh, she strolled towards it and opened it. There were fresh cloths and a towel placed on the vanity.

At least they were fresh. She switched on the light and closed the door behind. She got undressed and realized she smelled horrible. She got into the shower for some relief of the funky smell.

* * *

After approx. thirty minutes, she got out of the shower with a towel around her neck. She had been given a long pair of dark blue pants, but she wasn't very fond of them so she cut them right under her knees to make a nice, comfortable pair of cupri-pants with threads sticking out. Along with that she was given a white, oversized shirt. She left that one the way it was and inserted one side of the shirt on the left side of the pants. She was glad there was something to cover her feet. 

She dried her hair and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. She remembered what Itachi had told her. Was he right? I mean he is evil, so should he trust his word? She was not getting anything. Everything he told her, seemed unreal and would her father do that? _Nah. Itachi probably wants money… I hope…_

She spent the rest of the time thinking and taking a long nap, since she didn't get much sleep. Juts then the door suddenly opened. Sakura jolted up at the sound and cursed under her breath.

"Calm down," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Sasuke. You scared me." she placed a hand on her chest to relax.

"Here's your supper," he brought a tray of food and placed in the hand she offered. "And don't tell me you don't want to eat it. At this rate you'll likely drop dead on us."

"Don't worry I'm kindda hungry." She took the food and placed it on the side table. She turned and offered him a small smile, but he had made himself comfortable on the opposite wall and closed his eyes.

She sighed and began to eat. It was nothing special, but it was something. A small bowl of beef and mixed vegetable stew, a few crackers and two hot-cross buns. To get it all down, a glass of what she hoped to be, apple juice.

Once done, she drank the last of the juice and faced Sasuke, who was still in the same position. "Sasuke, I'm done." She walked over to him with the tray in her hand.

As if on cue the front door unlocked and revealed a tall, heavy built man. Sasuke took the tray from her hand and handed over to the man, who disappeared soon after. Sasuke turned towards her and pulled out a small, thin silver bracelet from his pocket.

"Give me your hand," she obeyed and hand put her left hand forward. He placed a hand on her forearm and flung the bracelet with the other. It locked itself when it made contact with Sakura's skin.

"What's this?" she eyed it suspiciously, trying to pry it off.

"It's a security device. Even though you won't be able to escape, we have to take precautions. Further, do not do anything that forbidden. The consequences are grave. We're tracking your every move," he explained. "Be careful," he whispered before exiting her room. She heaved a sighed and plopped down on the bed.

After an hour or so she fell asleep.

* * *

A loud knock on the door disturbed her sleep. She peered up at the ceiling and then turned to look at the clock. "Six o'clock?" _This better be good. _

"Sasuke?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Isn't it too early for break-"

She stopped when she saw he was not holding a tray of food. Instead of leaving the door, he locked it. He approached her and pulled the hand with the bracelet. He took out a magnet like substance and stuck it over the holes on it.

He turned to look at her again. He had a colder face on. This scared her, immensely. "We need to talk," he said just above a whisper.

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N:** So how was it? I know it was short. I had to squeeze it in my schedule full of projects. Also please check out my other story, _Seek. _Forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes.Don't ask me where I get these weird plots. Anyway, please review! All reviews are appreciated!

**Hint:** In the following chapters, likely not the next few ones, Sasuke will no longer work for Itachi. I'll probably mention he is Itachi's brother in next or the following chapter.

Reviewer for chapter 2:

_Chixon_

_Shinobi Darkbeak_

_pei-chan_

_wolf-darkness_

_Dark Angelic Kitty_

_Hi_

_Foxy Hyuuga_

_Sakura-Girl 2005_

_Silver Fox Trot_

_kawaiiXkesshou__ (chap 1)_

_xelagirl2_

_Blood red nin_

_satoshi-ice_

_kawaii dolphin girl_

_sasukefurever_

Thank you again for reviewing!


End file.
